Weird Story
by DarkChild1
Summary: Guys Im now known as Bass so whenever I have the Chance I will make The Next Weird Story!
1. Default Chapter

Mother Assassin  
:: I do not own Diablo… But Blizzard doe's::  
  
DarkChild: Hello to you all! I'm sure you will have a baaall  
You better be quick in reading our you can suck my Weenie .  
Now start Reading and review. Thank you.  
  
It was a normal day at camp. Druid was combing his wolfs:: All 3000 of them!:: Barbarian was playing with dolls. Paladin was eating 5 month old cheese. And Necromancer was playing Chess with one of his Blood Golems.  
And the Sorceresses Was trying a new spell. And the Amazon was target practice on a Goat Man. But The Assassin was not having a good time , She was puking every 30 minutes.   
  
Necromancer : Damn you beat me again my Golem , Very clever  
  
Barbarian: Please don't hurt me Im just a girl! Oh but I will hurt you!  
  
Druid: Who's a pretty wolf your all pretty wolfs .  
  
Paladin: weird tasting cheese… But good!  
  
Goat man: Why the pain of spears!  
  
Amazon : Because I hate you!  
  
Sorceresses: My spell worked! I made a machine thingy thing.  
  
Assassin: Hey All….ONE SEC  
  
::Assassin runs to bathroom and again starts puking  
Necromancer: It is not normal for Assassins to have to puke that much.  
  
Sorceress: maybe my machine thingy thing can help.  
  
:: 2 hours later::  
  
Barbarian : she is strapped in  
  
Sorceress : good. Little Plugs Sucking every part of her body  
  
Amazon : Check  
  
Sorceress : Good Time to press the button!  
  
::presses the button ::  
  
:: weird machine noises ::  
  
Assassin : Well what's the news?  
  
Sorceress: Congratulation ! Your going to be a Mother Of three!   
  
Assassin: WHAT!!!!!! I CANT BE PREGNANT HOW WILL I FIGHT!  
  
Sorceress: You wont fight  
  
Assassin: Who is the father ?  
  
Sorceress we fond out…. You wont like it though..  
  
Assassin : who is it!  
  
Sorceress: Diablo.  
  
To be continued………. 


	2. Diablo's side of story

Mother Assassin Part 2  
  
  
DarkChild: It's been six weeks since the Assassin fought  
Who if she has been caught!  
No time for Diablo side of the story!  
  
  
Baal: Wassup Diablo  
  
Diablo: nothing  
  
Baal : heard You got lucky with a Assassin  
  
:: Diablo Punches Baal in the Face::  
  
Baal: OW!  
  
Baal: One thing though. How did you and the Assassin get at it  
  
Diablo: Wait a sec. How come your talking like a black man.  
  
Baal: I just watched a movie called Friday!  
  
Diablo(?_?) What!  
  
Baal: Nothing. So any way how did it happen  
  
Diablo: OK I'll tell you because I trust you.  
  
Baal: You don't trust Mephisto  
  
Diablo: You know what I mean.  
  
Baal: Please tell me how it happened  
  
Diablo: Ok . It was normal not to Boiling up not magma hot when I just saw my men being chopped in half by a wrist blade   
  
::Flash back mode Now::  
  
Diablo: Who could that be?   
  
Assassin: Diablo Your Rain of terror will stop now!  
  
Diablo: Bring it on  
  
Assassin: Consider it brong  
  
::Diablo and the Assassin start fighting like there's no tomorrow ::  
  
:: hour or more later::  
  
::The Assassin and Diablo Are too tiered to fight::  
  
Diablo: Your pretty good at Fighting  
  
Assassin: Thanks. You too  
  
Diablo: Thanks  
  
:: Real Time ::  
  
Diablo: But then Something Happened We Looked At each other And Then It Happened.  
  
Mephisto: What Happened Next  
  
Diablo: When you get here?  
  
Mephisto: Beats me.. got milk?  
  
Diablo: In the fridge  
  
Mephisto: MMMMMMMMM MILK!  
  
Diablo : Any way.. It Happened right There Right At my throne room. It was hotter then hot. It was the best 10 hours of my life!  
  
Baal: We didn't need to know that .  
  
Diablo: And We fell asleep together.  
  
Baal: Well Duh.  
  
Diablo: And when I woke she was gone.  
  
Baal: Damn sucks for you  
  
Diablo: Well see you Baal  
  
Baal: Bye My Homie!  
  
:: Baal Walks the moon walk out:: 


	3. Nercromancer knows all

Weird Story chapter 3   
  
  
DarkChild : Hello I have returned with chapter 3 so enjoy  
  
  
It was a windy day at the Rouge incampment  
  
Barbarian : Necromancer why is the assassin so fat?  
  
Necromancer: She isnt fat she has a ummm........ Pillow in her stomach.  
  
Barbarian : How did she get a pillow in her Stomach?  
  
Necromancer: She ate it.  
  
Barbarian : Your lying  
  
Necromancer: yes I am  
  
Barbarian : Tell me the truth.  
  
Necromancer : Fine ill tell you the truth   
  
Barbarian : Yeah!  
  
Necromancer : Well The mean Red Man we have to kill well........... Stuck his stick in her box!  
  
Barbian : who knew!  
  
So the Barbian went to test out the knowledge he learned from the Necromancer  
  
Soceress :Barbarian what are you doing  
  
Barbarian gave the Soceress a box and he went to look for a stick  
  
Soceress : What has the Necromancer taught you know  
  
Barbarian Put a stick in the box the Soceress was holding  
  
Soceress : one sec.  
  
Soceress went into the Necromancers room  
  
Necromancer: Oh shit!  
  
Soceress : what have you taught the Barbarian!  
  
So the Necromancer told her what he taught the barbarian  
  
Soceress : well we should get ever one to tell them what really happens  
  
Necromance : Except the Assiasin of course  
  
So they told everyone except the assiasin   
  
Assiasin : Hey guys  
  
Everyone : hi!  
  
Assiasin : guess what ! I only Got 2 monthes left!  
  
Druid : Not GOOD  
  
Assiasin : Why   
  
Druid: Diablo is a Demon remember   
  
Assiasin :So?  
  
Druid : Demon babies...  
  
AT HEAVEN  
  
God : Tyreal i have a mission for you  
  
Tyreal : yes   
  
God : you must watch over the assiasin  
  
Tyreal : Ok   
  
God : Good..... Make me a Cake frist  
  
Tyreal : Okie Dokie  
  
To Be countinued......... 


End file.
